1. Field
Examples of the disclosure relate to a wall mount plate of a display apparatus, for example, a wall mount plate to fix a display apparatus onto a wall.
2. Description of Related Art
A display panel showing contents on a display apparatus is recently provided with high resolution and in larger size. The thickness of the display apparatus is becoming increasingly smaller and the weight of the display apparatus is also becoming increasingly lighter. In addition, fixing the thinner and lighter display apparatus onto a wall is becoming increasingly desirable.
A wall mount bracket is used to fix the display apparatus onto a wall. In a case when fixing the display apparatus onto a wall using the wall mount bracket, the display apparatus is generally spaced away from wall by, for example, as much as the thickness of the wall mount bracket.